


Not Good, Just Better

by completelyhopeless



Category: Leverage
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, could be friends could be more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot is tired. Tired of pretending that he's good. Parker reminds him that he's not</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Good, Just Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[Leverage, Any Life is bringing you so down You don't think you can make it Every night is a show down Every day is just fake it, Paul Revere and the Raiders](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/448832.html?thread=70668352#t70668352)_
> 
> Parker came in and sent the story sideways. She kind of stole it. That's what she does, I guess.

* * *

Eliot was tired.

Too tired.

They'd just finished a job, he'd taken a few hits but given a lot more. He wasn't tired because he was hurt. He wasn't even that hurt. He wasn't sleepy, but he was tired, the sort of fatigue that went deep into his bones and deeper into his soul. He did not want to keep pretending. He did not think he could hold up the mask for much longer.

He wasn't a good man. He needed to stop acting like he was.

“I'm not the good guy.”

“Yes, you are.”

Eliot's head jerked up, and he frowned. “Parker, what the hell are you doing here?”

“Making sure I can still break in. I check everyone's place at least once a month.”

“Don't do that.”

She smiled, and he knew she wouldn't listen to him. She wouldn't stop. It was Parker. No one could tell her anything. She moved away from his window, crossing over to join him on the couch. He gave her a look, and she leaned into him, crowding his personal space.

“Parker—”

“You're the good guy. I've seen it. We were all bad guys before, but we're not anymore. We do good now. You still hit people, still hurt them. That's who you are. You just changed the whys.”

He frowned. “Who are you and what did you do with the twenty pounds of crazy?”

She flashed him a grin. “I'm still crazy. You know I am. That's what I'll always be. I'm just... different. I use my crazy for good, like you use your hitting for good.”

“We're not good.”

“We help people.”

“Doesn't make us good. Just makes us... better than we were.”

“That's good enough.”

She put her head on his shoulder, and he thought maybe she might be right about that.


End file.
